Candy Kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ciel never found the idea of this holiday great though it seems the boy next door has something up his sleeve. It seems the perfect perk of Halloween is the sweetest Kiss he ever had. Au, Modern time Sebastian/Ciel.


**Arashi: We all know Ciel loves sweets so this is how this little beauty came to mind. This is set in a modern world so its au. Ciel/Sebastian is the pairing though its Halloween theme a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I just write for fun which means I don't make any money off of this fic.**

Warnings-Au, ooc

Candy Kiss

Summary: Ciel never found the idea of this holiday great though it seems the boy next door has something up his sleeve. It seems the perfect perk of Halloween is the sweetest Kiss he ever had. Au, Modern time Sebastian/Ciel.

* * *

><p>Leaving his home, Ciel Phantomhive keeps his head low lost in his thoughts not wanting to see the directions for a holiday which you can get a freeload of candy. The fifteen year old's lips twitch slightly at the sound of childish laughter wishing he could join in it but he doesn't see the point. Dressing up as someone else is alright but isn't already overrated?<p>

He use to as a child but once he reaches his teen year it became babyish. He yelps when his cousin Pluto hugs him acting rather puppyish especially when the other asks him, "Want to come along Trick or treating with me and the gang? Sebastian is coming along with us as well"

'Who would name their kid that name?' Ciel ponders for a few moments then shrugs to show he agree to come the group. He rolls his eyes as Pluto hollers with glee getting the teen to look around with embarrassment. He could see a red head teen with sharp teeth and bright green eyes pull a boy a couple years older then himself with dark black hair and pure ember eyes cause Ciel's heart to race and mouth dries up.

So that's Sebastian from next door that he used to play with until they went separate ways in middle school. He fights the blush wanting to form on his cheeks. He watches those ember pools stare into his sapphire ones as a smirk tugs on the older teen's lips.

"Hello Ciel," The other replies holding out a hand. "It has been awhile."

Ciel nods finding his throat tight with the lump wedge unable to form the words as his hand is taken by Sebastian. He blushes lightly feeling the electricity flowing in between them at the touch. His heart races faster seeing Sebastian's smirk widen a bit more while those ember eyes glow softly for a brief moment with pure joy before disappear behind a cool expression.

"It has been awhile Sebastian," Ciel answers vaguely moving his hand back not seeing the frown on the older teen's lips.

"Can we go now?" Grell ask bouncing on the balls of his feet having his eyes bigger and creepier to Ciel then usual.

He nearly chokes when Sebastian just smack the teen across the head ordering, "Will you knock it off, imbecile."

"Yes Sebby!" The red-head crows only to get punch by the said teen causing the others expect Ciel to sigh making him wonder if this is a normal occurrence in this strange group. "Let's go already!"

* * *

><p>Ciel isn't quite ready he enjoy this Halloween unlike many times before which has him wonder is it because Sebastian is there? He shakes his head not seeing the older teen watch him pulling out a Hershey kiss out of his candy bag smirking<p>

"Ciel," He calls out getting the younger teen to raise a brow even more seeing the candy in his fingers making his mouth water. "Want it?"

Ciel nods hating it when someone uses candy against him especially chocolate. So he has a weakness about chocolates so what. He growls with annoyance ready to swipe it out of Sebastian's hands. He didn't expect for Sebastian to kiss him softly making his heart race and knees weaken underneath his weight. He whines pathetically as Sebastian pulls back placing the candy in Ciel's mouth who just blush at the movement.

"Happy Halloween, Bouchan," Sebastian murmurs using his old nickname for Ciel.

"Same," Ciel echoes unable to say a word blushing hard knowing he had to speak around the melting chocolate in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I love twisting these boys around so they aren't their usual characters as in the anime or manga but rather how I would see them in modern time sort of thing. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
